


virus

by unartfuls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a True Story, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, taewin rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unartfuls/pseuds/unartfuls
Summary: Sicheng had a problem. A big one. Maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my native language, please be patient with my (many) mistakes and help me to correct them

He knew that Taeil and Jaehyun had been writing some songs. It wasn't something of the company or something like that.

  
They used to write to spend free time and had asked for help to Sicheng, since the SM had given to them the approval to record one of his songs. Taeil, Jaehyun and the others were very pleased with this opportunity. Sicheng knew the song would be very good, because the producers wouldn't accept something bad.

  
The theme should also have, as several of his songs, a translation into Mandarin. Taeil and Jaehyun knew it wouldn't be an exact copy, with the same lyrics, because the pace wouldn't be the same or duration or anything like that. But they also knew they didn't want the help of a hired translator, this had to be purely made by NCT for NCT.

  
And who better than the Chinese members to carry out this action? Unfortunately, Kun, wasn't there. He had some activities in his native country, and that only meant that Sicheng has to lead the translation team with Renjun and Chenle. And that was a big responsibility.

  
In fact he was the one who worked with the song, they didn't have much age difference, but Chenle and Renjun were with their own things and not felt fit to perform such a task.

  
The problem was when Taeil gave to Sicheng the USB memory in which were all the finished songs.

  
Sicheng didn't have an own computer, and was very excited to do this, so at night it was hard to sleep for him because it was when more anxious and inspired he was for translate or create new things.

  
So when everyone was asleep, he went to the living room they shared and active the memory.

  
Everything was fine, but when he save the last update of the work, he realized that all folders lyrics and music were actually shortcuts.

  
This seemed odd for him and reopened the folder where the songs were. Except it didn't open.

He tried to open another folder, and another, and another. But nothing.

  
Everything was removed.

  
And he didn't know why. Or what to do. So he just did the following: he wept.

  
Taeil and Jaehyun wouldn't shout at him, but they would stop talking to him, and never anyone will trust him. He had ruined everything.

  
_"Win?"_

  
Most of the lights were off, and he couldn't see because of the tears in her eyes, but he know who it was.

  
_"Are you crying? Sicheng?"_

  
He didn't answer.

  
_"Hey, what's wrong?"_

  
He know, that was taeyong.

  
In that moment he hate a little at Taeyong, Sicheng not wanted to be seen in that state.

  
In fact, he could never hate anyone, much less Taeyong.

  
_"I-I just..."_ Sicheng tried to speak but was impossible, he felt a lump in her throat.

  
_"Sicheng, it's fine, okay, breathe, I can't understand you if you mix the Korean with Chinese, you know I'm not good with that"_ Taeyong moved one of his hands down his back, it was a small detail but that gesture comforted Sicheng.

  
_"Taeil-hyung gave me their USB so I could work with the translation of his new song, but is not here, something happened and now just is not here"_ he said half crying looking at the computer screen with tears back out in her eyes.

  
_"Sicheng, calm down, you did nothing wrong, you just didn't know"_

  
_"I didn't know what?"_

  
Taeyong leaned forward, resting his head on Sicheng's left shoulder. Was clearly that he was still a little asleep, he had a deep voice too.

  
_"Jaemin, and surely Donghyuck, downloaded a couple of games and maybe other things and now the computer has a virus or several of them, I was thinking in eliminate them this afternoon, clearly I didn't, I'm sorry, I should have"_

  
_"But the songs from Taeil-hyung and Jaehyun-hyung were here and now they're going to hate me"_

  
_"The songs aren't eliminated, Win, they are only hidden"_ Sicheng looked at him blankly _"Taeil and Jaehyun never going to know that this happened, so it's better to you stop of mourn, please, I'll fix it, just go to the bathroom and wash your face, is not the death of anyone"_

  
And that is what he did. When he returned, saw Taeyong (disheveled with only a t-shirt and underpants) concentrated and dealing with the computer very quickly, as if he had done that a thousand times.

  
In a few minutes everything was solved.

  
Taeyong gave to Sicheng the memory and sent him to sleep, because the next day they had many activities and a crazy schedule.

  
_"You'll go without giving me a kiss? I mean, I deserve it, I just save your ass"_ At that time Sicheng knew that his boyfriend was totally awake _"I need your kiss to sleep well you know?_ " Sicheng agreed, sometimes he was ashamed to show signs of affection in public, but Taeyong deserved it, at least for that time.

  
Sicheng approached the steps that separated him from Taeyong. Sicheng quickly recognizes the colony of Taeyong, which always accompanied him, was his characteristic smell.

  
Taeyong put one of his hand on Sicheng's waist luring him more quickly.

  
Taeyong's lips were very sweet and soft. And Sicheng loved it.

  
_"Okay, this is disgusting"_ Sicheng halted the kiss, and turned around just to see Donghyuck behind them.

  
_"This is your fault anyway"_ Taeyong said smiling to Donghyuck.

  
_"What?"_

  
_"Doesn't matter...what are you doing here?"_ His leader/older brother side returned and his demeanor change.

  
_"I lived here, fool"_

  
Taeyong sighed.

  
_"I mean, awake"_

  
_"Calm down, I just wanted a glass of water"_ Donghyuck said and walked to the kitchen " _anyway it wasn't me the one who is awake at dawn kissing people"_ Sicheng laughed low and was making his way to his bedroom quietly.

  
_"Win"_ Sicheng turned and watched with a sheepish smile at Taeyong _"Jaehyun has another pendrive with the songs. And I got one too. So you shouldn't worry about that. Sleep well."_


End file.
